Beauty Justice, Hustle
by qxzky.co
Summary: A new Diva's champion has a lot of secrets. Rated M for future chapters. Slash, femslash, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is set in no timeline in particular, just at some point within AJ Lee's title reign, which may or may not last until night of champions.**

And I can, as Champion, pick whoever I want. "AJ lee skipped around the ring, looking at the crowd. She was told to pick a fan from the audience. Her eyes centered on a rather healthy looking girl in the stands, just before the section the superstars called the cheap seats. AJ grinned. Her ample frame would look great slung around the ring. "I Choose Her!" She yelled, pointing.

Let's not get this confused. The girl in question was 5'10", and weighed about 200 pounds. Not morbidly obese, but still overweight. She wore the weight well by wearing outfits that made her look as if she weighed less, but even still. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses, not because she was blind, but because she was ashamed of her eyes. AJ Chuckled as the girl made her way to ringside. The crowd booed, and as the girl accepted the challenge, AJ began to smirk in amusement. One black widow and this girl would be a slobbering mess. The bell rang and AJ Began throwing punches. The crowd booed as the fan crumbled into a ball to keep her face safe from the blows.

All at once, there was a low rumble heard from this fan's chest. It was as if the blows flipped a switch, and the fan rose to her full height. A full eight inches above AJ Lee, she balled up her chubby fists, which looked like miniatures of the big show's fists, and punched AJ firmly in the temple for the two count. AJ lee slid from the ring, and as the count reached five, she remembered count outs gave a title change. She slipped back in, and applied a black widow. The fan, however, snarled, and fell sideways, a move that took a bit of the stress off her arms and at the same time, pinned AJ's shoulders to the mat. AJ smirked, thinking the fan was tapping as she felt smacks to the mat. Wait, why were there only three? Fuck.

The fan had managed to pin the champion, so rightfully, she was the new champion. The Announcer, the bell ringer, both announcer tables were stunned to silence, and the ref raised her hand in victory. She stayed for a brief moment, and then grabbed the belt and walked to the back. The fan was not someone who hated the way things were in corporate. She understood that corporate needed the title to make the division relevant, and was more than willing to cooperate.

She approached the office of the GM, surprised to find Hunter in the office. He had been watching the match with astonishment. She expressed her wishes to stay on and fight for her title, and the two reached an agreement, that if they changed the belt so the title had a white strap, she would work exclusively for the wwe, but she had no performance contract. She could leave at any time, and did not have to agree to take a loss. The end result of the negotiations was something both parties could be proud of. As the crowd booed AJ Lee, an unfamiliar tune played: Lucy hale's bless myself.

As the chorus hit, The New DIva's Champion stood on the apron. She wore a corset like shirt and an A line skirt past her knees. She stepped in the ring and her music faded. AJ lee insisted she get her rematch, but once again, she underestimated her opponent. Layla came out to ringside to distract the new champion, and tripped over her own feet. Out of concern, AJ looked over towards her friend, allowing the new Diva's champion to sock her straight in the temple. She effortlessly got the three count, and the audience ate it up. She strolled to the back with a confident smirk.

When she reached the back, she was congratulated on her second victory by none other than John Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do people usually call you? "He asked, looking at the title, confused that it said Jane Doe.

"I go by Jane, Jane Doe, Ms. Doe, whatever. Not my real name obviously, but then we can't all be as confident as you are now."

"You say that like I wasn't always myself." John looked at her, slightly miffed.

"I guess you must have forgotten your past, Mr. P." Cena blushed slightly, remembering his days in ovw.

"You may have everyone else here fooled, with this hustle loyalty respect crap, but honestly, man. Your hustle has always trumped your loyalty, so thanks for saying it first. Before you were the small town guy from Massachusetts, you were an amalgamate of robot and human, and you claimed you were from area 51 and were built in a lab somewhere. Your loyalty to your family was nowhere to be seen there. I'm not asking what your name is because I don't care."

Cena could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had told no one that the whole Cena gimmick was as fake as the ones before it. "Um, if you don't think Cena is my real name, what are you going to call me?" he asked, wondering if she would guess his name.

She looked both ways before whispering, "I am going to call you Feels. Not because that's short for Felix, but because it Feels like you're lying to me."

Cena chuckled at the pun, but then put on a straight face when he saw his girlfriend approaching. Because of how softly she spoke, Cena had unknowingly stepped very close to her, within arm's reach in fact. Nikki saw her boyfriend standing this close to another woman, and immediately flew into a rage. Her already short fuse was lit as she stormed over and challenged the new champion to a match. The new champion looked her up and down, and then said. "Okay Malibu Barbie, I accept. Be sure to bring your stunt double." She walked away confidently, but the doubt in her still covered eyes showed all her fears.

The match went on without a hitch. In the first part of the match, the new champion managed to tear her opponent's clothing, so that when they went for twin magic, she did an abdominal stretch and showed the ref they had switched. He called for a disqualification, and Nikki stormed off.

The next week, Nikki stood in the ring and told the audience that the champion was trying to steal her man. She insisted that the champion apologize as she stood between her boyfriend Cena and her twin sister Brie.

The champion walked down to the ring smirking. "I will be more than happy to decimate you in the middle of this ring. I accept your challenge."

Nikki smirked, despite not knowing what decimate meant. "Okay then. I'm going to ruin you."

"No you won't. I am only here because of this." She held up her title. "When this is leaves me, I leave you. For good. I hope you come at me with all the vengeance and ire you can muster."

The confusion showed on her face even more as she tried to keep a confident smirk.

"Any last words, you copacetic imbecile?"

"Cop-"she began, the confusion showing fully on her face.

"Read a book!" the champion said imploringly as she stepped up to the ring. They all stepped forward to the ropes slowly.

"You should start with Doctor Seuss. You've already got kind of a theme going here." She stood before each of them and pointed as she spoke. "I will not eat, green eggs, and ham." She pointed to each of them as she dropped the mike and walked away. A loud snorting sound came from Cena as he tried not to laugh at the impromptu joke. The champion walked away as the crowd chanted Green eggs, and chuckled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: the M rares content coming soon, I swear. Don't give up on me yet, guys!**

Nikki went on to lose that match, but the banter between the two was so good that they decided to give them yet another go, and make this a long-standing feud. She stood in the ring on the next raw, insisting that she speak with the diva's champion. She came out holding the belt on her arm. Cena and Brie stood in the ring along with Nikki, and Cena prepared himself for the hilarity that was about to ensue.

The champion stood as Nikki ranted about her trying to steal her man. She called her every name in the book, oblivious to the fact that Cena was looking the champion over nonchalantly, glancing at her, then quickly away.

The champion never missed a beat. She nodded her head over at Cena. "Okay, okay. Silence, strumpet, the champion speaks." Cena's face twitched slightly. "I know you think I want to steal your man, and for some reason you feel like I need to beat you several times for you to convey your point. Fighting because you are a mighty lioness defending her pride is not what you are doing here. That's not the real problem." She stepped closer, with a voice of determination.

"The real problem, Nicole, is that you are never content. You aren't Content with where you are, what you have, or who you're with. Meanwhile I stand before you, right here at the top, with this, alone!" the crowd roared "I don't take days off, I don't have a losing streak, and I don't depend on my bulimic sister to rescue me when I need a spa day mid- match. You say you deserve an apology, I doubt you could even spell it. I'm sure you actually having a brain might get in the way when he is face-fudging you, because that's all you're good for, but it can't hurt for you to educate yourself just a bit. "

"While you're educating yourself, know this. This title is the only thing keeping this division relevant. We don't fight because we really hate each other, or because we need to win, we fight for the recognition. That is what this is. The brand of the best. Through the years, it has become nothing more than an accessory, while the men's division contenders fight tooth and nail for their titles, we sit back and make our fights about hair color, or friendships, or boyfriends, and neglect what counts. We act as if this is some common plate you can buy at the dime store, but it is not. This is a legacy passed down through several worn, ragged generations." She looked down at the title and sighed, then looked up with determination.

"I will do what I must; I will say what I will. I will hold this legacy for as long as I wish, and you better bring a lot more than this boyfriend talk when you contend with me, or I'll bury you so far the inchworms won't find you." Her voice lowered to a snarl at the end, as she spoke with passion. The crowd cheered

Nikki looked at her, shakily, slightly taken aback. "I do deserve an apology. A-p-o-l-o-g-y. You call me names; you disrespect me, Title shot or no, that's just hurtful."

"Awe, the woman who made her living dishing it out, can't take it, all of a sudden? Poor baby."

Nikki looked at her with genuine disgust." You said my sister is bulimic. My sister is not bulimic! Right, Brie?"

Brie looked down at her hands quietly, and the champion simply pointed. "She seems to disagree. Your own sister has an eating disorder? Makes me wonder how well you could know anyone." She turned to Cena and shrugged. 'Makes me wonder how well anyone could know you." And let the ring. Brie sobbed, and ran to the back. Cena looked at Nikki thoughtfully, and the two left the ring.

That night there was turmoil in both Bella relationships. Bryan sat on the couch breaking the news to Nikki. He couldn't believe she kept this a secret from him. She needed help with her condition more than she needed Bryan's companionship. "He decided to end things." Brie sobbed endlessly, and headed to her sister's room. She and Cena were staying in separate rooms, because of an earlier fight. Brie knocked timidly, covering her face as her mascara ran. Nikki opened the door, only to yell,"You disgust me, how could you be so selfish? You could have at least told me so I didn't get blindsided!" she slammed the door before Brie could reply, and as the commotion awoke several people on the same floor, the Champion opened her door and called, "Brie" Brie turned despondently, and sobbed again as the champion simply stood in the doorway and opened her arms. Brie ran to her, sobbing. "They- Just- I-"she blubbered. The champion ran her hand down her back and hugged her as she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Brie spent a lot of time talking to the champion about her condition. Why it first happened, and what caused her to gat such an awful self-image. The champion listened intently, and reassured Brie that she wouldn't be kicking her out. "I'm here for you. As long as you need, as long as you want, as long as it takes."

The next night on Raw, Nikki insisted the champion was at fault for her strife. The crowd chanted boring, and instead Nikki saw her sister heading down to the ring. "You want to fight someone, fight me."

Nikki lost that match as well, and went on to feud with her sister or a few months. She and Cena managed to stay together through all of this, but in the back of his mind, Cena always wondered how well he knew Nikki.

Later on in the month, the champion heard that corporate wanted her to reignite her feud with Nikki. She smirked, knowing it was time to use the footage.

**AN: Well, in case you haven't heard, Darren young came out of the closet recently. Props to him. I always thought Cena and Darren would make an awesome slash couple. I even came up with a clever slash name and a pun too. Cena + Darren are Carren, and you know what they say, sharing is Carren. Lol. Seriously, I don't present this to be fact, but what if?**

The champion strolled down the halls in search of Cena, and when she found him, was sure to head into a specific locker room. She already had the cameras rigged. Cena asked her anxiously why he was there, looking towards the door, expecting Nikki to burst in and find them alone.

"I have something that I think you might like to see." She showed the footage to Cena, which showed him in the willing throes of passion with another wwe superstar. One he had recently commented on. Unlike several people suspected, it was not Randy Orton, but Darren young.

"You're blackmailing me? What-"Cena began breathing deeply, his heart sped up at the idea that the world could find out he was bisexual.

"Not blackmailing you, just telling you something might ruin the surprise when you marry Nikki and this comes out. If you sue me or press charges, this could easily become part of discovery. Or at the very least evidence. If you can't trust one person to keep quiet, what makes you trust a jury of twelve? He moans your real name in this too, feels. Think the world might be interested to know that? "

Cena sighed, as he felt his house of cards crumbling. "What do you want?"

"I just want your tags. You can get them replaced probably before tomorrow, I just need them. I didn't know any other way, feels, I needed something to use as leverage, otherwise I…" she explained tenderly.

Cena thought for a moment, and then took out his tags. The champion took out a box "They can't be replaced" he mourned, as Cena placed them inside slowly. "If I can give them back, I will." She promised tenderly. "Your secrets will never see the light of day by my efforts, I give you my word."


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, on Smackdown, the announce desk was told not to note Cena's lack of dog tags on the show. The unmistakable look of confusion on the face of the ref was taken out. The match began, and of course Cena won.  
The approaching extreme rules left Nikki facing the champion yet again. She came out to the ring in a denim and jersey dress, with tag chains suspended horizontally across it. She watched in amusement as Nikki took off her ring and kissed it, and then handed it to the referee. The champ scoffed, then pulled out her secret weapon; exact replicas of Cena's tags from within her dress, kissed them, then gave them to the ref. Nikki saw red, and as the bell rang, lit into The champion, who wisely backed into a corner. As the ref reached three, she whispered, 'He's mine" to Nikki. This made her keep kicking and punching past the five count, resulting in a disqualification. The champion took her belt and tags from the ref, and then held the tags up to Nikki. She bit into them, proving they were only wax.  
The tags were something Cena never let her touch, much less read. Even less wear. She knew the tactics at extreme rules were a ploy, yet she insisted the champion come down to ringside and explain herself.  
"Why would you have wax replicas of my boyfriend's tags? What business is it of yours to have them?" she insisted.  
"I don't want your boyfriend!" She said, wearily as if she had been saying it all her life. "I used the tags and played you. I couldn't care less about your man. My interests lie elsewhere."  
She stood there in silence for a moment, and smirked as the Shield's music hit. The crowd sat in shock, trying to guess which shield member she was with. They gasped when all three entered the ring. "Why settle for one champion when you can have three?" Ambrose bugged his eyes at Cena, and then laughed maniacally. Reigns put his head over her shoulder and said, "I guess you could say she's got her hands full." He reached down and grabbed her full ass as he smirked.  
"I did what I needed to do to win, just like these guys. I can think of better things to do right now. See ya! "and she took Seth's hand. As she walked away, Reigns still cupped her ass with both hands for a few steps. Ambrose just laughed loudly as the four left the ring.


End file.
